ljmfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1: The First Day of School
Written by TREVOR TUOMINEN SUMMARY: Larry, Jimmy, and Maddie are on their first day of middle school. (FADE IN) We see a middle school. Its name is the Sandy Benjamin School, a K-12 school due to being the only one in town, and used to be a burger stand. We see three kids walking on the sidewalk, Larry, Jimmy, and Maddie. JIMMY: Ready for the worst day of school, amigo? LARRY: You mean the first day? JIMMY: Exactly. MADDIE: Well, we're going to have fun, I hope. The three kids walk up the stoop, and through the door. (CUT TO INTERIOR) Inside is how a typical school should look: students chatting, checking their lockers, and occasionally a paper airplane. The three kids are walking to class. LARRY: How are we going to do? JIMMY: Like Maddie said, hopefully. LARRY: Hopefully, yes. JIMMY: So where are we going to, again? LARRY: It says Mr. Thomas' Class, room 359. JIMMY: Oh, right. (CUT TO DOOR) Above the door, there is a sign reading: MR. KEN THOMAS. The three kids walk through the door. (CUT TO INTERIOR) We see a typical classroom, and sitting on his chair is Mr. Thomas himself. A man in his early 40s, Mr. Thomas has been teaching his class for five years now, and takes interest in guiding his students. Unbeknownst to the students (but knownst to us), he's actually Joe Quill, the superior of Team Jenny, in disguise. The three kids sit on their chairs. MR. THOMAS: Class, my name is Mr. Thomas. I'm going to be your teacher this year. And no, the rumors about me aren't true. I'm NOT one of Team Jenny's superiors. I thought I'd start the first day with a little "getting-to-know-you" game. As Mr. Thomas is talking, Maddie reaches into her pocket. Out comes a picture of Larry. Meanwhile, Larry reaches into his pocket. Out comes a picture of Maddie. MADDIE: Oh, Larry... LARRY: Oh, Maddie... MADDIE: Why can't I just confess? LARRY: The more I see your face, the happier I get... MADDIE: And I wish I could say: LARRY and MADDIE: "I love you." (TIMECARD: 35 MINUTES LATER) (CUT TO HALLWAY) The three kids are walking down the halls when they see three bullies: Michael Jeffries, 14, J.D. Jeffries, 17, and Lonney Frey, 20. The brothers have had a rough life as they have been neglected in favor of their big sister; they have a mean look on their faces. They have been bullying the three kids since kindergarten. MICHAEL: Hey Molina! (huffs) LARRY: Ugh. J.D.: Give us your green! LARRY: What green? I was planning to get a BLT in the cafeteria today. You can have that. Food's no good here, anyway. The bullies are taken aback. LONNIE: What? No! I mean, the food does stink here, yeah. But we mean your money! So give it to us or else! LARRY: That sounds like a threat. One call to the cops and you're going straight back to juvie. This is middle school. You can't get away with bullying so easily around here. MICHAEL: Dude, he's right. I'm not going back! J.D.: ENOUGH TALK! Either give us your money or-- ???: 'Scuse me, gentlemen, but do we have a problem? The five turn to see two older girls, these being Jenny Dennis and Mikayla Gomez, both 16. The three bullies quiver. J.D.: Uh, uh...no! N-nothing's wrong! JENNY: Good. I'd hate to have to make an example to other would-be bullies on the first day. MIKAYLA: You wouldn't actually kill anyone in school, would you? JENNY: If they physically threaten someone, I have to treat them as potentially lethal. I don't take chances, remember? MIKAYLA: Right, right. But...these are civilians. JENNY: Never stopped me. Or you. MIKAYLA: Hmm...you make a good point. JENNY: And what if these three...are undercover Black Scorpion agents? MICHAEL: NO! WE'RE NOT WITH BLACK SCORPION! PLEASE SPARE ME!!!! JENNY: Fine. We'll let you go. But just remember this: these two boys are now under the protection of Team Jenny. And there's seven more of us in this school. GOT IT? The bullies nod in fear. JENNY: Good. Now leave. The bullies start walking away. Jenny pulls out her signature Walther P-38. JENNY: RUN. The bullies scream and sprint away in terror. JENNY: It's an epidemic, I tell you. LARRY: What is? MIKAYLA: Bullying. We've seen it too many times to ignore it anymore. JIMMY: Uh...thanks. For, uh, helping us. But, why? JENNY: Look, I know we're international agents of justice and unhinged, remorseless killers, but that doesn't mean we're heartless. MIKAYLA: We were bullied in school, too. So was our friend Terry. JENNY: If they come back, just yelp for help, and we'll sort 'em out. LARRY: I...didn't see my day going like this. Not everyday I get protection from the most-feared group of assassins in the western world. MIKAYLA: Try the WHOLE world. JIMMY: Wow... Larry and Jimmy look at Jenny's gun LARRY: That thing's not loaded, right? JENNY: It's not even real. Observe. Jenny fiddles with the gun and turns it into a robot. LARRY: A G1 Megatron. Cool. (FADE TO CAFETERIA) The three kids walk to their tables, holding trays with their food. They place the trays and sit down. LARRY: So, Jimmy. Any plans for the weekend? JIMMY: Um...let me think. As Jimmy is thinking, Larry takes out a notepad and draws a picture of Maddie. He's also drinking his water. JIMMY: Um...there's the NASCAR race at Bristol, I believe. LARRY: You wanna watch? JIMMY: Yeah, especially since this season's getting interesting. Elliott and Waltrip are really going at each other. We can watch the heat races after school. LARRY: All right. Larry chows down on his BLT, and continues doodling. (TIMECARD: 2 HOURS LATER) (CUT TO CLASS) Class has resumed, with students turning in their assignments as Mr. Thomas looks at his watch. It says 2:59pm. Just then, we hear a class bell. MR. THOMAS: See you tomorrow, class! Remember to study! (CUT TO EXTERIOR) LARRY: There oughta be a law against long school days. JIMMY: Boy, you said it. MADDIE: Hey, I've been meaning to ask. Did I see you with members of Team Jenny today? LARRY: Yeah. They saved us from those a-holes who've bullied us since kindergarten. What's more, we're under their protection now. MADDIE: ...wow. LARRY: Yeah. Wow. So, where to, gang? JIMMY: Howard's Diner? LARRY: Oh, for sure! MADDIE: Just about time for the heat races. LARRY and JIMMY: Sweet! The three kids walk offscreen. (FADE TO DINER) The three yonkers watch the heat races on NBCSN, while having some ice cream. The man at the bar is Howard himself, a man in his 70s. Simple Simon and his nameless sister are also present, playing Counter-Strike: Global Offensive on their laptops. SIMPLE SIMON: You hackers and your keybind spams... (CUT TO TV) The green flag waves on the first heat race RICK ALLEN: Green flag's in the air, heat race number one is underway! Just as they get underway, Kyle Busch doesn't get going and spins into the inside wall, wrecking his car RICK ALLEN: And a problem already! Kyle Busch didn't get going at the start! (CUT TO DINER) Larry, Jimmy, and Maddie are laughing. LARRY: That's right, Kyle. Cry me a river! JIMMY: What a maroon! (FADE OUT) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1